


Coupley

by FrankieQuinn13



Category: FireBreather (2010)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 05:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21113612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieQuinn13/pseuds/FrankieQuinn13
Summary: High school is over. Kenny and Isabel both work at MEGTAF and some things have changed





	Coupley

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> Apologies spelling, grammar and OOCness
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Firebreather or any of its characters

They've been on missions together dozens of times. Ever since Kenny graduated from the tech course he was taking and managed to get through the MEGTAF agent training program. It was hard, but going through it with Isabel helped and Duncan's support went a long way too. Even if his best friend would’ve preferred it if he stayed as far away from MEGTAF and their kaiju missions as possible. But Ken wanted to be part of Duncan's life, he wanted to help in whichever way he could. And seeing as how he was in no way athletic enough to become a field agent like Isabel, he got far enough to at least qualify to be field agent support.

Basically, he'd communicate with field agents via com link, help coordinate raids and attacks, navigate and send for reinforcements whenever it was necessary. So basically, tech support for monster hunters.

The training was hard, especially since all MEGTAF agents were expected to complete what they called basic physical training, though Ken was sure their training was anything but basic. He managed to scrape through the physical portion but actually passed because of his weapons skills surprisingly enough. Apparently, Ken had a knack for advanced offensive weaponry.

Once he completed training, he was set to work with Duncan's mom as his supervisor. Needless to say, Ken was beyond nervous those first few days. Constantly on edge due to his fear of royally screwing up.

He did in fact screw up several times, forcing Margaret to intervene and save the day. She tried to keep him calm, helped him stay relaxed. Ken struggled but he eventually settled in and started doing quite well.

Ken has never been much of a people person; high school was a definite indicator of that. Talking to people was hard, trying to ignore his own insecurities and speaking his mind was difficult. Becoming friends with Duncan and Isabel helped a little. Having friends in general helped but he was still quite awkward when it came to talking to people. But being field agent support, Ken realized that he didn’t need to make eye contact with anyone or pretend to not be as uncomfortable as he really was. He was just another voice on the comm set. Sure some of the agents would recognize his voice, ask him how he was doing and talked to him about their lives. But none of them actually knew who he was. They didn’t know what he looked like, they didn’t know anything about him or who he used to be. They didn’t know he was trailer trash with a father that all but disappeared when he was in high school.

He was just Rogers, that nice guy on the com set that made them laugh every now and then and Ken was fine with that.

It only mattered that one agent knew who he was. Well, two including Isabel.

_“Hey Kenny, are you there?” _

Ken blinked at the voice that came through the headphones over his ears. The raven frowned and glanced up at the large glowing screen before him, still reading over the building schematics he's been examining for the past few minutes.

“Duncan? Is something wrong? I thought you were on radio silence.” Ken said looking over to the screen on the side of his control console to make sure he didn’t miss any movement or some kind of alarm near where Blitz's transport was located for their stakeout.

_“No, no. Everything's fine.”_ Duncan said and Kenny let out a soft sigh of relief as the hybrid continued. _“I'm just… bored. Wondered how you were holding up. It’s like every mission these days is either surveillance or recon. Can't be much fun for you.”_

Kenny gave a snort, “It’s never really fun. I'm actually kinda happy when I get quiet missions like this. If nothing’s going on, then no one's getting hurt you know. It’s hard trying to focus when any move you make could get an agent killed. Hearing someone in danger but not being able to do much about it.”

_“Wow, when you say it like that going out in the field doesn’t sound so bad.”_

“Its O.K. it feels good to help. Plus, Mrs. Rosenblatt says that sometimes the best thing you could do is be the voice they know is always there.”

_“Yeah… you know, you really need to stop calling her that. She hates it.” _

Kenny felt his cheeks warm, “It feels weird calling your mom Margaret.”

_“Yeah well it feels weird hearing you call her Mrs. Rosenblatt… You could always just call her Mom.”_

“Yeah, cause calling my best friend's mom slash supervisor mom isn’t weird.”

_“You’re practically family anyway.”_ Kenny could hear Duncan shift around in his seat a bit, _“Isabel calls her Marge.”_

Ken scoffed as be brought his attention back to the building schematics, “Yeah well, that's Isabel. Where are they anyway? I know Barnes wouldn’t let you screw around on the channel of he was there.”

Duncan chuckled, _“He and Isabel went down to the base to do some recon, see if they can’t see any suspicious activity along the barrier”_

“Besides the giant lizard/bug monsters being wheeled in and out of the building?” Kenny asked and Duncan laughed_, “Yeah, besides that. Anyway, I don’t mind much. Blitz and Isabel were getting all flirt-fight-coupley on me. It’s a total turn off.”_

“I don’t think this is a situation that’s really supposed to be a turn on for you Duncan.”

_“Can it be a situation where I don't have to try and keep my lunch down?”_

Kenny gave a snort, “You're overreacting. They’re not that bad.”

_“You’re not the one that’s always being trapped with them in a tiny tin can.”_

“The bus is hardly a tiny tin can.”

_“You know, I'm glad you’re not a field agent, I don’t want you getting hurt… but sometimes I wish you could come with us. It wouldn’t be so bad if you were here.”_

Kenny paused to look up at the screen where the icon for Duncan's communicator glowed brightly on the screen. “I'm here, we can still talk.”

_“Yeah but you’re not here. I guess I just miss seeing you.”_

Kenny felt himself start to flush at Duncan’s tone and quickly tried to brush it off despite the fact that Duncan couldn’t see him, “There isn’t really much to see. I get it, you don’t have to lay the mush on so thick dude. We can hang out when you get back.”

_“I guess… hey can I ask you something?”_

“Sure.”

_“What do you think of this thing with Blitz and Isabel? I mean, they’re so different right?”_

“uh yeah I guess.” Kenny paused, he wasn’t sure what he thought about the thing between Barnes and Isabel. They really were really different, but at the same time-

“I know it’s kind of weird, but they actually seem kind of good together.”

_“Really?”_

“Yeah? I dunno, Isabel's happy and Barnes just seems - not happy - but kind of, pleased when she's around and less of a dick.”

_“It’s kind of weird that she's dating the guy that used to be her gym teacher though isn’t it?”_

“Well, Blitz was kinda hot.”

Duncan’s tone dropped, _“Excuse me?”_

Kenny paused when he realised what he said, “You know, in that dickish-control-freak kind of way.”

_“You think Barnes is hot?”_

“No, no. That’s not what I’m saying.” The raven said, feeling a bit flustered, “All I’m saying is, I kinda get it. Besides, she could have done worse than agent Barnes.”

Duncan was quiet for one long moment, _“Exactly what’s so hot about Blitz?”_

Kenny sighed in frustration, “Duncan-“

_“Cause clearly you and Isabel still share some weird connection that I just don’t get cause you’re both attracted to him for some reason.”_

“I never-… I said he was hot, in high school. It’s like…” Kenny threw his hands up in frustration as he searched for the words to stop the direction of this conversation. “It’s like, an alpha male authority figure kind of hot.”

_“Alpha male?!”_

“Look, Duncan, it was high school O.K? I don’t know what it’s like for kaiju but with humans, hormones make you think a lot of things are kind of hot, alright? I mean, I practically got a crush on anyone that was half nice to me. So can we please stop talking about this.”

_“Did you ever like me?”_

Kenny froze, “Huh?”

_“Did you ever like me Kenny?”_

“Duncan… I don’t think this is the time-“

_“Is my mom there?”_

Kenny looked back despite knowing the answer to the hybrid’s question. Margaret stepped out to take a conference call she’d attempted to avoid so she could be there for Duncan’s mission.

“If there’s any trouble just call.” The older woman had said just as she stepped outside and so far, Kenny hadn’t needed anything.

The human suddenly started wishing for a kaiju attack.

_“Ken?”_

“No, she stepped out.” Kenny sighed rubbing a hand over his face. “Duncan are you actually serious right now?”

_“I just wanna know what you thought of me. Like honestly.”_ The hybrid seemed to pause, _“Like if I’d tried to ask you out in high school, what would you have said?”_

“You had a girlfriend in high school. Remember, Jenna?”

_“What if she wasn’t?”_ Duncan’s voice was quiet, Kenny desperately tried to think of a way to stall but couldn’t think of anything. Besides, Duncan knows him so well by now, he’d be able to tell if Ken was lying.

“I don’t know.” Kenny sighed, “We were both different people in high school Duncan, I was kind of in love with Isabel, remember?”

_“Yeah I remember.”_

It was quiet for another moment, Kenny took in a deep breath.

“This is a totally hypothetical question, right?”

_“Yeah.”_

“If you’d asked me out, in high school, I don’t know anyone that would’ve said no.”

_“Really?”_

“You have no idea how popular you were in high school do you? Duncan Rosenblatt, the son of Belloc. How did you not notice every girl in school falling all over themselves for you-“

_“I’m not talking about the girls in school Ken, I’m talking about you.”_ Duncan paused again, _“What did you think of me?”_

_“You were my friend.”_

“That’s it?”

Kenny took a deep breath, well might as well just bite the bullet.

“You were my good friend, you’re smart and sweet and,” Ken let out a soft snort despite his nerves, “Stupid hot.”

Duncan let out a startled laugh, took in a deep breath _“And if I asked you out right now?”_

The raven’s eyes went wide, “I’d say you still have a girlfriend.”

_“Jenna and I broke up two months ago, she’s happy at Yale and I just don’t feel the same. I haven’t felt the same for a long time.”_

“Duncan-“

_“Ken, I like you.”_ Duncan blurted out quickly, taking in a deep breath while Kenny’s eyes all but bulged out of his head. _“Back in high school I kind of realised it after homecoming but, you were still so hung up on Isabel I kept it to myself.”_

“You-You like me?”

_“Yes.”_

“Really?” Kenny said voice laced with disbelief and Duncan seemed to pause.

_“You really had no idea…”_ Another pause, _“Blitz and Isabel are on their way back.”_

“Oh, okay-“

_“Can I come over to see you, later tonight?”_

Ken paused and took a deep audible breath, “Yeah.”

_“Really?”_

“Sure.”

_“OK, I’ll-“_

_“Kid, what part of radio silence do you not understand! What the hell are you doing?!”_

_“Gotta go… I was just checking in with Ken-“_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ken moved out of the trailer the same day he graduated from the academy and got an apartment of his own. He stopped waiting for his dad to come back home a long time ago and was beyond ready to move on with his life. MEGTAF pay checks didn’t allow for the most lavish living conditions but it was a decent apartment in a decent part of town. He could’ve stayed in the dorms back at HQ but he wanted his own space and the dorms didn’t allow for much privacy since there were security cameras everywhere. Not that he thought that he’d need all that much privacy to begin with.

In hindsight, he’s kind of glad he decided to get his own apartment.

There was knock at the door. Ken took a deep breath before he got up from the couch to open it.

“Hey Ken.” Duncan said with a sheepish smile. He was wearing his usual red jacket with the collar up and green t-shirt with a pair of jeans. It was a bit odd since they haven’t hung out in a while and Kenny had gotten used to seeing Duncan walking around shirtless just before they headed out on missions.

Kenny didn’t know what to say. Hey, might have been a great start, but he felt awkward considering their earlier conversation. Hey, just somehow didn’t seem like it would cut it. So he just took a step back and gestured for Duncan to walk in. the hybrid did just that and Ken shut the door behind him.

“Uh, you want something to drink?” The raven asked, finally deciding on something to say as he walked over to the kitchen.

“Sure.” Duncan said and Ken gave a brief smile as he occupied himself with looking through the sodas he had in the fridge. He thought about offering Duncan something to eat but then he remembered that the hybrid only ate coal. Instead Ken took a deep breath to steady his nerves before grabbing two random cans and kicked the door shut before he walked back to the living room.

“Here.”

“Thanks.” Duncan said as he took the soda into his hands and Kenny sat down beside him on the couch, popped the tab and took a sip.

Duncan took a deep breath, “Kenny can we just skip the awkward small talk.”

Ken almost chocked on his drink but quickly managed to catch his breath, “Uh yeah?”

Duncan set the can down on the coffee table, “Look, I…” He paused staring down at his hands, “I thought you knew.”

“About what?”

“About me, that I-“ Duncan ran a hand through his hair, “You were different after homecoming, you kept avoiding me. I thought you figured it out and that’s why you were avoiding me.”

“Dude, you say that like I didn’t totally tell everyone your secret that night.” Kenny started incredulously, “Of course I avoided you, I thought you were mad at me and honestly… I didn’t blame you.”

“I think I was mad, at least a little but somehow…” Duncan moved closer to Kenny on the couch and the raven sat perfectly still, “It hurt more that you were trying to stay away from me.”

“You know, you also had a girlfriend back then.”

“I didn’t start dating Jenna till after homecoming, I thought it’d make you more comfortable.”

“Jenna hated me.”

“Well, Jenna isn’t part of the picture anymore.”

Kenny paused, biting his lip for a brief moment in thought before he moved closer to Duncan so their legs were touching, “I guess not.”

Duncan smiled, “So now what?”

Kenny took a deep breath and turned his head to quickly press a kiss on Duncan’s cheek, “You tell me.” Duncan blinked and Ken could see the faintest blush rise to the Kaiju’s cheeks and he couldn’t help but smile, “I mean, you don’t have a girlfriend and I’ve never had a girlfriend…”

“That’s true.”

“And for the record.” Kenny’s smile pulled into a smirk, “In all honesty, Blitz was hot. Really hot, I mean incredibly unmistakably-“

“Are you going to get to the point soon?” Duncan growled out in annoyance and Kenny almost paused when he saw those brown eyes flash amber for a split second. Maybe that should’ve scared him, but right at that moment Kenny couldn’t help but think it was kind of…

“I’m pretty sure you’re hotter than he is.”

“Yeah?”

“Well yeah, with you being a firebreather and all.”

“OK. That is the worst joke ever.” Duncan said with a roll of his eyes and Ken laughed.

“In all seriousness. I’ve wanted to be with you for a long time, Duncan.” He was blushing, he could feel the heat pooling in his cheeks but he decided to ignore it even as the kaiju next to him gave him a wide grin. “If you’d asked me out in high school… If you asked me out right now, nothing would make me happier.”

Duncan moved even closer, this time their sides were pressed flushed against each other, “_You _could always ask me out.”

Kenny looked up at the kaiju with a smile, “Aren’t you the one that came over to confess to me.”

“Yeah, but its nice feeling wanted.”

The raven rolled his eyes and reached out to take Duncan’s hand, “Well, Isabel is throwing a housewarming for her and Blitz, wanna go with me? Or would you rather not watch them act all coupley the whole night?”

Duncan gave a snort, “As long as you’re there, then I could care less about Isabel and Blitz.”

Kenny smiled, leaning up to kiss the kaiju on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Please review


End file.
